Big Brother Moments
by rachliz
Summary: This is an outtake from A Second Chance, but it coulr probably be read on its own. Emmett and Jasper decide to have a "talk" with Edward once he declares his love for Bella. What could possibly go wrong?


**A/N: Hey guys. For those of you who read A Second Chance, this is the talk between Emmett, Jasper, and Edward that I promised. Sorry it took so long and it isn't so long itself, but I have no experience when it comes to this stuff so...yeah. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Big Brothers

I walked out into the hallway, already anxious from being away from Bella. I looked around and saw Emmett waiting down the hall. Once I was beside him he grabbed me and pushed me into a dark room. I felt two strong arms grab my shoulders and push me to the floor.

"What the hell? Who is that?" I tried to scream, but my voice was slightly muffled by a hand.

"Dude, chill. It's just me." I recognized Jasper's voice and relaxed in the floor. Everything would be better with Jasper here. Emmett alone would probably get carried away with his talk. But honestly, Jasper's my best friend. This is probably going to be a big laugh.

"Umm…hi?" I said uncertainly.

"So, Edward. What are your intentions with Bella?" I heard Jasper's voice interrogate from my left.

"W-what?" I choked out, half amused and half worried.

"He asked you a question, you little punk!" Emmett screamed from above me and I jumped.

"What are you intentions with Bella?" Jasper repeated calmly. Was this like a good cop, bad cop thing?

"To make her happy?" I replied.

"And how are you going to do that, Edward? Our sister deserves the best, you know," Jasper said.

"Yeah, I know."

"And are you going to be that? Are you going to be there for her no matter what-"

"Of course! You know that al-"

"Are you going to cheat on her? Are you going to leave her? Are you going to break her heart?" Emmett took over, shooting out questions one after the other.

"What? No! I-"

"You what, Edward? Are you going to be like all the other jerks out there? Because I swear, if you are, I'll make the SAW movies look like a summer vacation for you."

My eyes widened. Although I knew in the back of my mind that this was all an act, that they weren't really her brothers, I still couldn't help but feel terrified of Emmett at the moment.

"How do you feel about Bella?" Jasper inquired, scarily calm considering Emmett just threatened to torture me.

"Um…I love her," I sputtered.

"Really? You don't sound too sure about that, Edward. Are you sure you're not taking advantage of my sister?" Emmett barked.

I sat back for a moment, shocked. How could he say that? He of all people knew how much I loved her. He was the one holding me back when I thought she…when she was hurt.

"I'm sure. I love her more than anything. I will never leave her unless that is her wish. I will never break her heart or hurt her in any way. And I would never, ever, cheat on her. No one even compares to Bella. I will never love anyone but her. I would do anything for her, anything to make her happy. I would die for her, just to put a smile on her face. I love her," I shot back confidently.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on. I blinked furiously before my eyes focused in on Emmett and Jasper standing by the door of the small closet we were in.

"Good," Emmett grinned. "Now that we have that established, its time for the talk."

"What? I thought that was the talk," I mumbled, confused, as I rubbed my eyes with my fist and stood up in he small area.

"Nah. That was jus the warm-up. Now its time for the important stuff," Emmett explained. I heard a click and looked to see that he had locked the door. Jasper crossed his arms and leaned against the wall while Emmett took his stance in front of the door. I had a feeling that the worst was yet to come.

"You see, Edward," Jasper started with patronizing eyes, "when a man and a woman are in love, they-"

"Oh my God! You guys aren't seriously trying to give me the sex talk, are you?"

"Now, Edward, it's nothing to be embarrassed about," Emmett spoke sarcastically soothing. "But there are certain things you should know-"

"I think I know the basics, thank you very much," I hissed. I can't believe they were doing this to me. This went against every single unspoken guy code I knew.

"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt for you to hear from someone who is _experienced_ in this area. Now, I've found that girls like when-"

"Oh my God! I am not listening to this," I cried and covered my ears with my hands. This was so wrong on so many levels. Emmett rolled his eyes as he started to walk toward me, and I saw my chance. I ducked under his arm and ran for the door. I unlocked it quickly and dashed out.

As I was running down the hallway, I distinctly heard Emmett yell out the door, "Don't forget protection, Eddie!"

I made it to Bella's room and slammed the door shut. I leaned against the door, gasping for breath.

"Edward? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I looked up to see my sweet Bella lying in bed with a bewildered face.

"Bella, promise me one thing," I demanded urgently.

"Anything," she vowed obliviously. I chuckled slightly at her willing tone. Oh, I loved this girl.

"Try not to be alone with Emmett or Jasper for the next two days at least."

Her eyebrows furrowed, but she nodded.


End file.
